Abuse
by Pinkgrande
Summary: What will Jinx do after the Hive begin to abuse her? Will she turn to the good side?
1. Chapter 1

Jinx stood in her bathroom in the Hive 5 headquarters. Ever since she had let Kid Flash go, almost a year ago, the Hive were no longer treating her as a leader. They would often fight her, five against one and they locked her in her room without food or water, sometimes for days.

Staring down at herself in the mirror she muttered to herself."How do Raven and Argent pull of this grey skin thing? They look amazing... I'm fucking disgusting."

She was nothing but skin and bones and her clothes hung loosely from her body.

Finally Jinx found it unbearable to stare at her own reflection any longer, in one swift movement the mirror was shattered.

Ignoring the pain in her knuckles, Jinx walked into her room, grabbed a bag and began filling it with her belongings. She debated on leaving a note but decided against it. 'Those assholes don't deserve to know where I'm going.'

So with that she opened her window, climbed out and ran the second her feet hit the ground, not wanting to know what was going to happen if she were to get caught by the boys.

/

Kid Flash scanned over Jump City. Robin had asked him to watch the city and the tower while he and his team were in Tokyo. Kid Flash jumped at the chance because maybe, just maybe, he might see Jinx.

On his third lap around the city he noticed a flash of pink. 'Who else do I know with pink hair?' He thought as he raced towards her.

"JINX!" He yelled. She turned around to face him, then rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Jinx, what's wrong?" He pleaded but she continued to ignore him so he picked her up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed but Kid didn't answer.

The next thing she knew they were in Titans Tower. "What the hell! Do you have any idea whats going to happen if the Titans find me here?"

"Nothing." He respond cooly. "They're in Tokyo. So unless You blab to them then they're not going to find out...So, why were you ignoring me?"

Jinx narrowed her pink eyes at this. "Because every so often someone disappears for almost a year, shit changes."

Kids expression softened. "Jinx, I didn't mean t-"

"Do you have any clue what happened after you left?" Kid remained silent. "Heres a better question: have you ever been the one in five on one? Because I do, and trust me, it's not fun."

"I was six on one against you guys."

"And that lasted, what, ten minutes?"

"Wait, did the Titans attack you?" He asked.

Jinx rolled her eyes "You might be fast in speed but your slow up here." She tapped his head. "And please, I wish it was the Titans." Kids blue eyes filled with concern.

"Jinx...who was it?"

She sighed

"The Hive." She stated simply.

"All of them?"

She nodded "and a few extra Billy's as well."

"I'm gonna fucking kill them!" He paused "When was the last time they laid a hand on you?"

She shrugged "a few hours before I left."

"Do they have anything to do with your knuckles bleeding?"

"No, I punched my mirror." She stuttered.

Kid nodded. "How bad did these attacks get?"

Jinx began to panic at his questions. "N-not bad. Just a few rough shoves."

"Don't lie to me, please."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she began shaking.

He had never been so angry, seeing her break down the way she had.

"They wouldn't stop beating me, they locked me in my room for days on end. They even fucking gagged me!" She sobbed.

Kid took her in his arms.

"Don't worry, you can stay with me, I'll set you up a room in the tower and you can become a Titan!"

"Robin hates me, he'll never let me join."

"Just let me talk to him. I can convince him, please?"

"Fine, but don't tell about how bad the attacks got, ok?"

/

"Absolutely not!"

Kid sighed 'could Robin ever open up his mind to the idea?'

"Shes a villain Kid, people don't just stop being bad."

Kid thought for a second. "When was the last time you fought the Hive while Jinx was there?"

Robin pondered this question for a moment, then answered "several months ago."

"Exactly! She hasn't been going because she isn't bad." Kid argued.

"Is there any more to it than that?"

Kid sighed and looked down at his feet. "They were abusing her."

Robin's mask widened.

"She summarised it as physical attacks, it would be her against five or more, when Billy decided to duplicate."

"She can stay with you in the tower, when we get back we can try and sort out some sort of placement."

Kid nodded "thanks Robin."

Kid Flash told Jinx about their conversation and she smiled at the thought of being a hero.

/

Within the next hour they were both cuddled up to each other on the couch. Jinx was sat upon his lap with his body pressed against hers and her head was resting against his chest.

"Kid?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for reaching out to help me like this. It really means a lot."

Kid smiled and gazed into her pink, cat like eyes.

"I will do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"After all," He leaned in close and whispered into her ear. "I love you."

(A/N: Should I make a second chapter to this? Please review and tell me what you think).


	2. Morning

Abuse chapter 2

"Jiiiiinx, wake uuup." Kid Flash wined playfully.

She groaned, mumbled and rolled over away from him. A bare leg slid over the covers as she curled up to go to sleep once again. Automatically Kid Flash's eyes ran across it, pale milky skin which looked soft and inviting to the touch. She curled her delicate toes and cuddled into the duvet.

Kid Flash shook his head in attempt to dislodge such thoughts, he shook her shoulder again. "Jiiiiinxx!"

"Geddoff" she slurred.

He rolled his eyes and jumped onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress. 'Surely nobody can sleep through that.' And sure enough Jinx bounced off the bed and onto the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" She groaned, rubbing her head.

"Nothing, theres just something I should tell you." He said as he flopped onto the bed.

"Ugh. What is it?" Jinx asked, standing up. She was wearing one of his t-shirts that only came up to the top of her thighs, but from the angle he was at, lying on his bed, he could see considerably more. He supposed it was a good thing she was wearing her black lacy underwear. Red-faced, he shook his head and looked away.

'Bad Flash! Bad!' He scolded himself internally.

"Are you gonna leave me here to get back to my beauty sleep?"

He grinned before rolling on top of her, catching himself on his elbows and pressing her legs together between his knees.

"Any more beauty sleep and you could knock a man dead with a single look."

She blinked at him blankly, she laid her palm against his shoulder and zapped him with a hex.

He made a big show about it hurting before letting his elbows give out, landing on the petit sorceress.

"Ugh, get off!" She pushed at him.

He laughed before easing some of his weight off her. She looked up at his face, scoffing at his boyish expression.

/

They both laid beside each other for a while. When all of a sudden they were interrupted by the sound of the front door of the tower slammed open.

"Ummm...Jinx?" Kid asked uneasily.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered at his sudden change of tone.

"You know when I said I had to tell you something? Well... The Titans get back from Tokyo today...like...now..."

"WHATT!"

(A/N: Please review! Sorry its short I am horrible at writing and coming up with ideas).


End file.
